


Flower Power Latte with Extra Fluff

by heartlesslynx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cardin is a Jerk, College AU, For reasons, I Ship It, Keep moving forward, Monty Oum Project, Music AU, Renora, SUFFER WITH ME, arkos, author doesn't know how to tag, musicians au, nora is not allowed coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: This isn't your average coffee shop au. This isn't your average musicians au. It's a hybrid. and it's lovely.One last semester, a coffee shop, musicians, practice makes perfect. And fluff. Loads of fluff.





	

“Alright, thank you all for making it through our first rehearsal,” Glynda called across the orchestra, the cacophony of the chatter of the class almost drowning out her voice, “Now please remember that second semester showcase signup starts in two weeks! Please sign up early, and reminder that this event counts for scholarship board volunteer hours, so don’t forget!” Nora nodded along to what the orchestra instructor said, packing away her viola as she spoke. She knew she would be signing up the first second she got, needing every chance she got to fulfill her volunteer hour requirements.  
“Nora, are you ready to go?” Pyrrha asked, the cellist having stowed her instrument already.  
“Yeah, just need to put this away.” Nora grinned, indicating her viola. “Be right back.” She scooted past her friend, skirting the other orchestra students leaving the room.  
“Nora,” Glynda called from the directors stand, Nora turning to address her instructor, “See you tomorrow for your private lesson?”  
“Yep, I’ll be here right after Ooblecks composition course.” Nora noted, “And I already have some showcase pieces to look over with you.”  
“Glad to hear you’re being so proactive this term,” Glynda affirmed. Nora gave her a grin, heading towards the instrument lockers, locking away her viola before heading back to the waiting Pyrrha.  
“So, any plans tonight?” Pyrrha asked, the duo leaving the practice building of Vale Music and Arts College.  
“I’m on call for the new R.A. until she gets a handle on things,” Nora sighed, stretching her arms in attempts to work the crick out of her neck, “That’s The only problem with being voted best R.A. three semesters running.”  
“I still don’t get why you didn’t apply to R.A. again,” Pyrrha lamented, “You were so good at it.”  
“I wanted to spend my last semester actually having a life, thanks.” Nora reminded, “Seeing as I’m still T.A. for Oobleck, AND having to get all of my volunteer hours wrapped up to fulfill the Schnee foundation scholarship requirements, I decided R.A.ing again would be a bad idea.”  
“Oh, I thought it was because you caught too many people in inappropriate circumstances to continue on.” Pyrrha joked, Nora laughing and shaking her head, the duo entering the dining hall, Pyrrha searching over the crowd for Jaune.  
“Not really, If anything Yang’s antics made last semester worth the pain of R.A.ing.” Nora laughed, spying Jaune from across the crowd and waving him over. The blonde dodged groups of gathered students surrounding the campus coffee kiosk, the poor attendant trying to appease the caffeine starved masses.  
“How was Glynda’s first practice?” Jaune asked, his backpack slung over one shoulder.  
“The usual, thankfully the bass section remembered to keep your chair open.” Pyrrha said, escorting them through the crowds to an empty table. “Sorry that your first practices overlapped.”  
“Should have expected as much when I volunteered for the jazz course last semester.” Jaune sighed, “Thankfully they move back to the evening rehearsals for the rest of semester, we just had to deal with all of the first week of semester scheduling conflicts.” He dropped his bag on the empty chair, pulling out Pyrrha’s chair for her. Nora scooted around the other side of the table, dropping into the seat and pulling out her sheet music folder.  
“Hey Jaune, did you confirm with Cardin that he would do the showcase with us again this year?” She asked, pulling out a sheet of paper covered in the ideas for her showcase pieces. “I wanted to start practicing by the end of the month at the latest.”  
“Yeah, he said he would.” Jaune groaned, “I still don’t like that guy.”  
“Well, it’s either him or we ask around to see if anyone else is available.” Pyrrha reminded, “But at this point the other violinists are either doing stuff with the band or they’re being recruited by the chorus.”  
“I’d almost rather stick with Cardin,” Nora relented, looking over her paper, “Seeing as the quartet is one of the key pieces to get this showcase to count for my hours.”  
“How many more do you need?” Jaune asked, “I mean, your T.A. hours count.”  
“They do, but every piece for showcase counts as a minimum of 2 hours, pending difficulty and participants.” Nora reminded, “And seeing as I’m doing all the extra concerts with Glynda and the first years, with showcase I should have enough. But without a minimum of three advanced level pieces at showcase, including my quartet? I’m cutting it close.”  
“Don’t worry, if Cardin agreed, then we’re good to go for the quartet,” Pyrrha reminded, looking at Nora’s notes, “Which, what ideas do you have?”  
“Well, I was looking through some musical theater medleys,” Nora started, “And I found some disney ones, and then,” She had plans for her last showcase, and was grateful for her two friends to join her.  
**two weeks later**  
“Alright, enough of this.” Pyrrha declared, closing her composition textbook, the slamming of the book startling Nora out of her studying. Or, you know, zoning out as she stared at a page of her textbook. “I need REAL coffee, and YOU need out of the dorms.”  
“I’ve been busy, “ Nora tried to say, Pyrrha throwing her a look, “Alright, I’ve been working too much, but come on! I don’t want to get behind my last semester!”  
“What happened to having a life?” Pyrrha reminded, sitting down on her bed. “Isn’t that why you stopped R.A.ing?”  
“Well, yeah.” Nora confirmed, “But it’s my last semester, I don’t want to mess it up!”  
“And I understand that.” Pyrrha coaxed, “But that doesn’t mean holing up in our dorm every day stressing out. We can still get everything we need to get done AND still have fun.”  
“You’re starting to sound like me freshman year.” Nora groaned, “Please give me my optimism back.”  
“I think a outing is in order.” Pyrrha decided, pulling on her boots. “My treat, coffee, off campus.”  
Nora looked at the pile of work in front of her, and sighed, closing her book to search under her bed for her boots.  
By the time the two left the dorm, Nora and Pyrrha were joined by Jaune, the blonde in between practices and needing a break.  
“So where are we headed?” Jaune asked, sliding into the backseat of Pyrrha’s car. Nora closed the passenger door, glad that they didn’t need to bus off of campus.  
“I’m thinking the coffeehouse that Neon works at.” Pyrrha decided, turning the key in the ignition, “Should be good for how hyper it seems to make her.”  
“Sadly, I believe she is that way naturally.” Nora joked. Pyrrha laughed, not that Nora could be denied for that thought.  
The trio made it to the coffee shop, the sign for ‘Positivi-tea’ hanging over the wide picture window of the establishment. They parked, and made their way into the inviting shop.  
“Good afternoon!” Neon called from the register, “Welcome to Positivi-tea, long time no see!”  
“How’s the semester going?” Nora asked, unwrapping her scarf and unbuttoning her coat, the shop very nice and warm.  
“Good, the dance department showcase should be fun.” Neon purred, “And as usual, Flynt is busy. Constantly.”  
“That’s what first chair trumpet and lead of the jazz ensemble will get you.” Jaune pointed out, looking at the menu. “What is a ‘Black eye revenge?”  
“Espresso served in coffee with caramel and mocha.” Neon listed, “Basically super caffeine jolt with a sugar rush. I highly recommend it come finals.”  
“Why do I have a feeling you know that from experience?” Pyrrha grinned, looking at the menu. “I’ve got whatever these two are getting, and I’ll take a small caramel latte with skim and a scone please.”  
“Pyrrha, you don’t have to.” Jaune started, before Pyrrha cut him off, saying, “Jaune, you have been surviving off of instant coffee and mac and cheese for a week already. Please allow me the pleasure of buying you a real hot beverage and snack before you shrivel up on yourself.”  
“Well, I can’t deny that.” He admitted, looking at the menu again, “Could I get a medium drip coffee with room for cream, and a chocolate chip cookie please?”  
“Alright, one medium drip, one small skim caramel latte, a scone and a chocolate cookie,” Neon listed off before asking Nora, “And for you?”  
“Ummm, I’ll take a medium chai latte and a maple sugar cookie.” Nora decided. Neon punched the order into the system.  
“Alright, let me grab the barista, he was grabbing more cups.” Neon said, “and he’ll have your order right up.” She popped her head through a door behind the counter, calling to someone in the back, a young man came out of the back, his black hair tied up out of his face. He started preparing drinks as the trio moved to a table.  
“Small drip coffee?” He called gently, Jaune coming up to grab his cup. Neon handed him a plate with everyone’s bakery items on it. He brought it back to the table, depositing the plate and going to put cream and liberal amounts of sugar into his coffee.  
“You know, he looks familiar.” Jaune said quietly, coming back to the table where the girls were looking through Nora’s sheet music folder. “But I can’t place him.”  
“Maybe someone from your high school?” Pyrrha suggested, hearing her order and standing to retrieve it, “I mean, you never know who you remember from your past.”  
“You’re probably right,” Jaune relented, sipping his coffee, “I mean, I don’t even remember what I did this summer at this point, how could I have a good memory of high school?”  
“That’s what sleep deprivation can do to you, Jaunie-boy.” Nora jested, picking up her cookie and taking a bite. Pyrrha sat down with a happy sigh, sipping her latte with a grin.  
“I’d just go up Nora, yours is almost done.” Pyrrha suggested. Nora nodded and headed to the bar.  
Nora watched in silent fascination as the barista mixed her drink, his hand cupping the bottom of the metal pitcher as it steamed. His hand came back to turn a knob, pulling the pitcher away and rapidly grabbing a towel, wiping the steam wand. He picked up a cup, pouring the mixture into the cup, his wrist moving smoothly in a practiced movement. She saw the liquid rising in the cup, and the surface showing a delicate design. He flicked the pitcher once more, the last stream of milk making a delicate feather across the top of her latte.  
“That’s beautiful.” She said quietly before she could stop herself, the barista looking up to see who was speaking.  
“Thank you.” he said quietly, putting a lid on the drink, handing it over the counter to her. “Enjoy.”  
“How do you do that?” She asked, curious at the practice. He paused, the milk pitcher in his hand. “It’s just how the liquids layer in the cup,” he said simply, “And I just move the milk a certain distance and pour a certain amount to create different effects.” he mimed the gesture, lifting the tipped pitcher as he spoke, trying to say it in an understandable way. Nora nodded, not really getting it but being interested none the less.  
“That’s really cool.” She said genuinely, a smile crossing her face. “I would probably just get milk everywhere, or like, burn myself.”  
“Everything takes practice.” He admitted, “My first ones all looked like puddles or I would mess them up last minute. But you never know unless you try.”  
“Well, thanks for trying on mine.” she grinned, “It looks great, and I bet it tastes even better.”  
“I hope so as well.” He said kindly, turning to a sink to rinse the pitcher. Nora fled back to the table, pulling off the cover of her drink to show Pyrrha and Jaune the art on top.  
“It’s almost too pretty to drink.” She joked, putting the lid back on. Pyrrha grinned at her, “But sadly, pretty art on a latte doesn’t last long for me.” She sipped the beverage, reveling in the sweet creamy chai flavor.  
“He’s kinda cute.” Pyrrha pointed out, messing around on her phone. Nora blushed, hiding her face behind the cup.  
“Pyrrha, I’m not going to hit on a barista!” She whispered, “That’s so mean! They have to deal with people doing dumb stuff all day, I’m not going to make it worse.”  
“It’s just a thought.” Pyrrha relented, “Now come on, what are we practicing this week?” She pulled Nora’s focus away from the (undeniably) cute barista, and back to all of her planning for showcase. But, like a good friend, she noted the cute barista’s lingering gaze on her roommate.  
**several weeks later**  
“Cardin, you’re coming in too early.” Jaune groaned, dropping his bow from the strings of his bass. Pyrrha shook her head, lying her cello down for a break from practice, seeing as they were having this problem. Again.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault, it’s an awkward point.” Cardin blamed, pulling his violin from his shoulder. Nora lowered her viola, trying to not roll her eyes.  
“Did you practice at all on your own?” Jaune accused.  
“Of course I did.” Cardin snapped back, “Stop being such a dick!”  
“Guys, take five.” Nora sighed, putting her viola in the case. Cardin put his violin in his case, leaving the practice room.  
“I still hate that guy,” Jaune growled, laying his bass on it’s side, “Are you sure we couldn’t just do a trio?”  
“Already signed up for the quartet slot, sorry bud.” Nora admitted, getting up to get a drink from her water bottle. “If it makes you feel any better, I think it’s sounding better. So that has to count for something.”  
“Agreed.” Pyrrha chorused, grabbing her own water bottle. “I still wish there was another violinist that wasn’t signed up for so much stuff. It would be kind of nice to give someone else the opportunity.”  
“What you mean is you wish there was someone to replace Cardin too.” Jaune pointed out, “Which, if there was, I would be bribing them so hard right now.”  
“We can always check first years. Again.” Nora suggested, “But we only have two months, and if we’re changing violinists, the sooner the better so we can all practice together.”  
“I’ll see who I can scrounge up.” Pyrrha offered. Nora nodded, glad for her friend’s ability to find people to help with things like this.  
“Speaking of scrounging things up,” Jaune cut in, “Nora, any suggestions for a contemporary piece for me and Pyrrha? We signed up for a duet slot and need to pick something out”  
“I gave Pyrrha the suggested pieces to go over,” Nora grinned as Pyrrha blushed profusely, “Though the arrangement of Poker Face I found really didn’t suit her fancy, so you’re down an option.”  
“As long as it’s familiar I’m good for whatever.” Jaune said, putting down his water bottle. Pyrrha looked at Nora, starring daggers at her. But Nora couldn’t help it, she had found an arrangement of ‘you’re the one that i want’ that she couldn't resist adding to the pile. And Pyrrha had spent more time that the cellist would admit looking the piece over. The trio got back together, Cardin coming back into the practice room, grumbling about another practice later. The group picked up the instruments again, readying to play through the piece again.  
**two days later**  
“Alright, Oobleck’s paperwork is done, my compositions are submitted, and we got through practice without killing Cardin.” Nora listed off. Pyrrha was lying across her bed in complete frustration after hurriedly completing assignments left and right. “So we need a break. Badly.”  
“Coffee,” Pyrrha moaned, “I need real coffee. And not the campus kiosk crap. Anything but that.” Nora grinned, shaking her head as she looked through her closet for her coat.  
“I have a feeling I know which shop you’re talking about.” Nora giggled, “And I will not protest good coffee. Or, you know, chai tea lattes.”  
“Yeah, I’m not giving you coffee ever again if I can help it.” Pyrrha pointed out, rolling off of her bed, “That was an experience I dare not repeat.”  
“Hey, it didn’t help that I had been up for 36 hours at that point.” Nora replied, “And I got the paper done, so that is all that matters.”  
“Nora, you all but had a full on crying fit slash panic attack slash whatever you could call it on the dorm room floor at four am.” Pyrrha reported, “that’s not good dearie. Not good at all.”  
“Noted. Promise. Mostly. Finals may kill me again.” Nora deadpanned, Pyrrha shaking her head.  
“Alright, you, me, coffeeshop, now.” Pyrrha decided, dragging Nora out of the dorm.  
They arrived at the tail end of a rush, the shop full of students and business professionals. Neon was seen flitting about the register, grabbing pastries and ringing people up so quickly Nora could have sworn there was a streak of rainbow flying behind her. By the time they made their way to the front of the line, they were reaching the end of the rush, Nora and Pyrrha were truly the end of the line for that point.  
‘Hey girlies. Nyaice to see you again.” Neon greeted, coming to a sliding halt at the register. “What can I get for you?”  
“Can I get a small mocha?” Pyrrha requested.  
“I hope you mean a large one, because you look like you neeeeeed it.” Neon pestered. Pyrrha smiled, relenting to the suggestion. As Neon punched it into the register, she asked “And for you Nora?”  
“Ummm, medium chai latte?’ She asked, Neon’s face falling.  
“I’m sorry, we ran out of chai mix,” Neon admitted, “But Ren is making another batch? I don’t know how long it would be, but I can ask.”  
“Oh no, I don’t want to be any trouble!” Nora blurted.  
“Are you sure? He already is making it I know.” Neon reminded.  
“No, no, i’ll just get something else.” Nora insisted, “How about a medium hot chocolate?”  
“Any whipped cream on that?” Neon asked, Ren walking past the register into the back.  
“Sure, why not?” she decided. Ren came back through, carrying a gallon of milk in each hand.  
“Hey Ren, how long will more chai mix take?” Neon asked.  
“It’s still steeping for another ten minutes.” he said, putting the milk on the counter. “Why, did someone order it?’  
“No, no, i got something else.” Nora sputtered, “I was just wondering.” Ren looked at her almost quizzically at the outburst, before looking at the register screen.  
“Well, I’ll have both your drinks up in a moment.” He said as he turned to grab the milk again. And then Nora caught the slightest streak of pink in his black hair.  
“Gosh he’s cute.” She thought, hoping she wasn’t saying such a thing aloud. And thankfully, this time, she wasn’t. She and Pyrrha went to wait for their drinks at the counter, Ren’s hand’s flying about as he made their drinks.  
“That was nice of them.” Pyrrha reminded her friend. “It wouldn’t have been a bother, you know.”  
“I would rather not risk it.” She admitted, watching as another feather graced the top of a drink, the process fascinating.  
“Nora, it’s not a bother if they offer it.” Pyrrha reminded her. “Hopefully they have it next time we come.”  
“I hope so.” Nora grinned, “But a hot chocolate will do any day.” and at that moment, Pyrrha’s drink came sliding across the counter.  
“Enjoy, sorry about the chai not being ready yet.” Ren said kindly. “I would have tried it, but I think it would have been too weak.”  
“No trouble at all, I’ll just get it next time.” Nora noted. “Besides, anything you guys make is good. Honest.”  
“I’m glad you think that way.” Ren said sheepishly, a small grin crossing his face. “We try.”  
“You succeed.” Pyrrha smiled, raising her cup as if for a toast. “Hey Nora, I’m grabbing a seat, find me when your drink’s done!” She tittered, slipping away from her friend.  
“Your drink is almost done.” Ren said quickly, “Just waiting for the pitcher to be clean.”  
“Take you time!” Nora insisted, “i’m in no rush.” Ren nodded, steaming her milk. He turned her way, pouring the milk into the tilted cup, and as he got to the top, he turned the cup as he went. His last pour went around the edge of the cup, Nora seeing the feathered look around the edge of her drink.  
“That’s so pretty.” She said in awe, seeing Ren grab something out of the fridge under the counter. He took the canister of whipped cream, and pressed a small portion of the it in the middle of the design, not breaking it.  
“One hot chocolate with whipped cream.” He said, passing her the drink and depositing a top next to the cup. “Incase you want to show it to your friend.” Nora grinned, thanking him and heading to the waiting Pyrrha, the cellist on her phone, a grin across her face.  
“Nice art.” Pyrrha quipped, her own cup sitting abandoned on the table. Nora grinned, taking a sip from the drink, trying and failing to not get whipped cream on her nose. “You doof.” Pyrrha grinned, handing her a napkin.  
The two sat, talking about different classes and teachers, watching as the students and professionals came and went. Ren and Neon came through, cleaning off tables and grabbing abandoned coffee cups. By the time Pyrrha and Nora were ready to head out, the shop was quiet.  
“I’m going to use the restroom, I’ll be right back.” Pyrrha said, slipping away from the table, dropping her cup in the trash as she passed. Nora looked around the shop, her eyes stopping at Ren as he messed with another pitcher, steaming its contents.  
“Here,” She heard, turning to see Neon offering her a cup, “Ren was trying the new chai mix and thought to give you a taster. Seeing as we didn’t have it when you ordered and all.”  
“Thank you.” She said genuinely, taking the cup. Neon grinned, heading back to the counter. Nora glanced over to Ren. His head was turned away as he focused on another cup, pouring in a practiced motion. She lifted the lid, seeing an intricate design, realizing-  
“Is that a swan?” Pyrrha asked, seeing the art on top of the drink.  
“Yeah.” Nora said in awe, the art so intricate to her. Pyrrha looked at Nora, seeing her smile more than she had in all of her semesters as her roommate.  
**one week later**  
“Hey, where’s Cardin?” Nora asked, coming into the practice room where Pyrrha and Jaune were already set up. Jaune looked put off by the mention, and Nora was worried. Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder, turning to Nora.  
“He and Jaune ended up arguing in jazz ensemble last night,” She started, “And, well, he ended up shouting at Jaune, and he was escorted out of practice by security.”  
“He thinks he’s some great musician, and the fucker can’t even make it to practice on time?” Jaune spat in frustration, “And when he gets there? He complains about how he should be first violin in Orchestra, and then he starts bashing on you guys? I couldn’t handle it, I snapped and started retaliating. And his response was to get in my face and try and start a fight. So he tries to throw a punch, and that’s when Flynt gets involved. Held him back until security came and escorted him out.”  
“He called Jaune this morning saying he wouldn’t be working with us anymore.” Pyrrha sighed, and Nora’s heart sank. “I’m sorry Nora, we’ll find another violinist.” Nora sat down, putting her case aside for the moment.  
“I’m sorry he was saying such things Jaune.” Nora sympathized, “I mean, we can see if anyone else is free. I can check with the first years at rehearsal tomorrow.”  
“Will they be able to keep up?” Jaune asked, “I mean, I know how much this showcase means to you for completing your scholarship requirements.” Nora nodded, already trying to think of someone to fill Cardin’s slot.  
“Let me see what I can do too.” Pyrrha reminded her. Nora nodded, trying to not be anxious over the situation. And Try was really all she could do.  
**few days later**  
Nora was overwhelmed. She had gotten home from a first years concert the night before to a pile of work. She hadn’t been putting it off, it was moreso that her time was spent trying to figure out other situations. Specifically the violinist situation. And it was driving her bonkers. So when she had come home that night to a pile of Ooblecks papers to grade, her own composition pieces to finish, and still trying to narrow her music choices for her solos for showcase, she was overwhelmed. Pyrrha had fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten back from her night practice, and had awoken to Nora madly grading papers.  
“How long have you been up?” She groaned, rolling out of bed.  
“Haven’t slept yet.” Nora admitted, putting another paper into the completed pile. “I had to finish my work for composition, and now, well, this mess. I am wondering what the first years are thinking, I swear they all are just passing one paper around and just making facts more and more wrong.”  
“When is your first class?” Pyrrha asked, looking over the graded papers that truly were, well, bad.  
“Nine, so I should finish this by then.” Nora mumbled. “And before you ask, no, I can’t skip it today, it’s a test day.” Pyrrha nodded, patting Nora’s shoulder. Sun had starting streaming through their dorm’s blinds, and Nora was almost there. Almost.  
**after class**  
“Pyrrha!” Nora called into the dorm, which was empty and silent. “Oh, or you’re gone. That’s good. I guess.” She rambled to herself. She flopped onto her bed, her body aching from being awake for far too long. “Death, please kindly take me now.” she groaned into her pillow, her school bag digging into her side.  
She took the strap off, sitting up and rustling through the contents. She pulled out her music folder, looking at all the selections for her solos. And she could admit, she had a good mix now. A classical piece that Glynda picked, a cover of a pop song, and then her quartet. She still had no clue what she was doing about that mess. And her last piece, something she was not looking forward to. As the winner of the Schnee foundation’s largest scholarship, she had to close the showcase. And she had no clue what she was doing.  
“I could always break out the ukulele.” She said to herself, “I haven’t done that since freshman year. And everyone loves ukuleles. Or, tolerates ukuleles. Tolerates me. I tolerate me.” she mumbled to herself, climbing off of her bed, opening her closet and pulling out her ukulele. She strummed it, the instrument wildly out of tune and slightly dusty. But she could tune it. She could write something. There, she had an idea. And she was tired. And deserved a nap. Or a coffee. Definitely one of those two things.  
“Nora!” Pyrrha called as she came back into the dorm, two coffee cups in her hand. “I found a Violinist!” She exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. Nora’s eyes lit up, looking to her friend.  
“Who did you find?” Nora asked, “I mean, i asked the whole first year orchestra, and not enough of them thought that they could keep up, and the second years are all doing ensemble or they-”  
“Do you remember the first chair situation from freshman year?” Pyrrha interupted, handing her a coffee cup. Nora shook her head. Pyrrha continued, “Well, first chair was held by a guy who ended up dropping out in the first few weeks. Or so they said. And a few weeks into semester everyone moved up one chair because of it.”  
“You found the guy?” Nora asked, intrigued.  
“Yep, he’ll be meeting us for rehearsal tomorrow night.” Pyrrha stated, Nora all but leaping out of her bed to hug her roommate, using far too much energy for her current state.  
“But what about eligibility? I know showcase isn’t class exclusive, but don’t you have to be an enrolled student?” She asked.  
“I worked it out with Glynda, he’s eligible as our fourth and that is all that matters.” Pyrrha chided. “And now, with that information, we are going to go get food. Real food. And watch some bad tv on my laptop, and then you’re going to be asleep by five. Because otherwise I am coming after you tomorrow. Agreed?” Nora nodded rapidly, just glad that things were sorting out. And she just hoped the guy was able to keep up with them.  
**next night**  
“How’s the Nora tonight?” Jaune asked, taking his things out of his case. Nora was tuning her viola, staring intently at the two other chairs. A violin case rested on one of them  
“Doing better, thirty six hours awake is a long time.” She pointed out, “But I was dead to the world by six, and i woke up late today, so I’m all good.” Nora was notorious for acts like this, but she lived through it, so they really couldn’t complain at this point.  
“Well, glad you’re feeling better. Kind of hard to introduce a new guy without everyone being here.” Jaune explained, his bass ready to go beside him, Pyrrha’s cello already set up for when she came back.  
“I’m just glad Pyrrha found someone.” Nora admitted, “I was worried that we wouldn’t find anyone.” Jaune nodded, a mutual worry for him.  
“Speaking of Pyrrha,” He continued, “I was wondering, what do you think she would say to doing ‘You’re the one that I want’ for our duet piece?” Nora looked up a Jaune, trying to figure out if he meant what she thought he meant. And when a bright red blush spread across his face, she knew.  
“I think she would love it.” She said genuinely, the door for the practice room opening to reveal Pyrrha.  
“He’s right behind me, he had to get a guest pass.” Pyrrha explained, Nora glad to see her friend. “And who would love what?”  
“I told Jaune that Neon would love if she could talk Flynt into naming the jazz band ‘the FNKI bunch’ for their showcase name.” Nora bullshitted out of nowhere, the smooth lie even shocking to Jaune.  
“She would come up with something like that, wouldn’t she.” Pyrrha relented, taking her seat. The door handle turned again. Nora turned to see Ren walking into the practice room.  
“Ren, these familiar faces are Jaune and Nora, the bassist and viola player for the quartet.” Pyrrha introduced, Nora’s jaw all but on the floor.  
“Nice to finally be introduced, Ren.” Jaune greeted, offering him a handshake. Ren took it and firmly shook it. Nora stood up, offering her hand as well.  
“Thanks for being willing to join us so late in the game.” Nora said, shaking his hand. “I hope Pyrrha filled you in on our violinist situation.”  
“She did, thank you,” Ren replied, “And I thank you for accepting me so readily. It’s been a while since I’ve played, but I hope to catch back on quickly.” Nora nodded, taking her seat.  
“Pyrrha says you were here our first year,” Jaune inquired, “What lead to you leave the program?” Pyrrha smacked his arm, Jaune giving her a look of confusion, not really understanding how it could be seen as rude.  
“I had a familial obligation that lead to me having to drop out.” Ren said simply, coming to his chair, picking up the violin case.  
“I’m sorry to hear about that.” Nora sympathized, knowing what family obligations could do to affect your life. Ren nodded, opening his case, pulling out the violin.  
“So, what piece are we playing?” He asked, looking at music stands. Nora grinned, opening the sheet music to reveal ‘I Can Go the Distance’ from Hercules.  
“Something fun I think.” She stated, grinning ear to ear.  
**after rehearsal**  
“Nora, would you mind walking Ren out?” Pyrrha asked, Nora throwing her a questioning look. “This way you can help familiarize him with how to get down here. So he can meet us down here for rehearsals?”  
“Oh, yeah, I can do that.” Nora insisted. Ren was already waiting at the door. “See you at the dorm later!” She said, leading Ren out into the hall.  
They walked in easy silence through the practice rooms, heading out of the building, before Nora said, “Thanks again for agreeing to help us. We were stressed for time, and it’s very important to me. So I appreciate it.”  
“No problem.” Ren responded. They walked again in silence, Nora realising it might take her keeping up the conversation.  
“So how did you end up at the coffee shop?” she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.  
Ren was quiet a moment, before saying “I was looking for a part time job last year, and I ended up getting talked into going to an interview at the shop. Well, an interview later and I was going through barista training. And that’s kind of where I’ve stayed.”  
“It’s a nice place.” Nora noted, “I like Neon’s energy. And you’re a very skilled barista.”  
“It all takes practice.” Ren reminded, “just like an instrument. Something you’re very familiar with, I saw.” Nora blushed, knowing all it took for her to be there.  
“Well, practice makes perfect.” Nora joked. “Or, well, close to perfect. Sometimes sounding like a dying animal.” Ren chuckled, Nora grinning at the sound.  
They made their way to the main road, Ren saying “I can make it from here.”  
“Well, it was nice working with you.” Nora grinned. “See you in a few days for practice?” He nodded, turning and heading down the street.  
**a few practices later**  
“Thanks for the coffee.” Pyrrha said, taking the offered cup from Ren. He nodded, handing the last one to Nora before taking a seat, their instruments stowed away for the day.  
“I thought it would be nice after all the hard work.” Ren noted, taking a sip of his own drink.  
“We have gotten far in the last few practices.” Jaune said, “Especially you Ren. It’s like you have been playing with us the whole time.”  
“It kind of feels like that.” Ren admitted, “We’re very suited as a quartet. Thanks for letting me join.” The group concurred at that, all settling down with their drinks.  
“So, i’m curious.” Jaune noted, Everyone looking to him in curiosity, “Why haven’t you come back yet? I mean, you’re more than qualified with what you’ve shown us in the last few practices.”  
“Jaune, he doesn’t have to tell us if he doesn’t want to.” Pyrrha stated.  
“No, it’s ok,” Ren said, sitting back in his chair. “I thought I should tell you guys anyway before you found out any other way.” Nora gave him a worried look, hoping they weren’t overstepping their bounds.  
“In my freshman year, my parents both passed.” Ren admitted, Nora’s heart heavy at the thought of such a large loss. “It was sudden, and I ended up having to drop out so that I could sort out their affairs. And after that was all said and done, I really couldn’t bring myself to enroll again. Music had just been my thing, and now with all of this, I couldn’t really see myself doing it anymore? So I put it aside, found a job, and just worked to fill my time.”  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” Nora sympathized, “I know what it feels like to lose your parents.” Ren looked to her, an indescribable look crossing his face, one only really known through mutual loss. He nodded, saying, “I don’t know if music is ever going to be my main thing again, anyway. But, this kind of brought the love for music back. So, I thank you guys for that.”  
“You’re welcome, thank you for joining us.” Pyrrha said. They all sat in silence, mulling things over.  
“Nora, would you mind walking me out?” Ren asked, breaking the silence. “I have to work early tomorrow.”  
“Of course.” She replied, getting up from her seat. “Meet you back at the dorm Pyrrha?” The cellist nodded in response, Nora and Ren ducking out of the room.  
They walked in silence, much like the first time, but now it was comforting. Familiar. But curiosity was running in a different vein that night.  
“So what lead you here?” Ren asked as Nora threw him a curious look. “I mean, music school. Viola. Whatever suits your fancy.”  
“Well, when my parents passed I was put into foster care for a year,” Nora started, “And then I was placed in a group home. I was too old for adoption, you know? So I picked up music in school, and it just worked. It made sense. Viola was just this beautiful sounding instrument, and they needed one for the orchestra, so I had somewhere that I was needed. And when I got to the ‘pick your college stuff’ part of my life, I chose to pursue it. Ended up landing a really nice scholarship that paid for my schooling, and made a few good friends. Well. Two good friends.” They had made their way to the street, where they normally parted ways. “And, well, what currently lead me here is a barista slash violinist. So there. Short, sweet, and to the point.”  
“Kind of like you?” Ren suggested, a light blush spreading across his face. And Nora was, well, speechless. They paused, and Ren started to backpedal, “I mean, not that you’re short, I mean, you’re-”  
“No no no, I mean, I,” Nora said, flustered, “I, just. No, I’m, I’m short…..”  
“And sweet?” Ren suggested, Nora blushing profusely.  
“And apparently sweet.” She grinned. They stood in silence, before Nora came back to herself. “Well, I hope you have a good day tomorrow. Rehearsal on tuesday?”  
“Yes, I will see you then.” Ren confirmed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. She grinned as Ren turned to head down the road. And she was undeniably excited over it.  
**The day before showcase**  
“Well, that rehearsal was the best yet.” Pyrrha declared, flopping back onto her bed. Nora stood at the mirror, fussing with her dress, the black menace she had purchased for their orchestra performances. “Why the fuss?”  
“Ren’s going to be in the audience for the ensemble performance, and I have my stupid solo in front of everybody for it.” Nora groaned, pulling at the seams, “And of course, it’s still the same black bag that I bought freshman year.”  
“Nora, it’s for one piece.” Pyrrha reminded her. “And then you get to scoot back stage and switch into your WONDERFUL pink dress, and then you’ll be stunning. So you are fine, promise.” Nora sighed, changing into pjs.  
“How do you even know?” She asked, flopping onto her bed. “I mean, you and Jaune aren’t even…. Together… together.” Pyrrha giggled, and Nora’s head shoot up. “Wait, are you?”  
“Nora, you are so oblivious sometimes it’s beautiful.” Pyrrha laughed, “We’ve been together-together, as you so eloquently put it, for a few weeks now.” Nora stared at her friend, in awe of her.  
“Do i want to know?” Nora asked, Pyrrha giggling madly.  
“Well, ‘you’re the one that I want’ is apparently a very good indicator of such things.” Pyrrha grinned, “Thanks for that, by the way.” Nora grinned, glad that her butting in had been for good.  
“What about you and Ren?” Pyrrha asked, “I mean, I can see the chemistry there. Well, I think everyone can.”  
“I kind of wish that was the case, but we’ll have to see.” Nora sighed. “I just, I wish I could be certain, but I don’t know how he feels for me.”  
“Well, you don’t know if you don’t ask, right?” Pyrrha reminded. And Nora knew she was right. And she hoped she could figure it out. And soon.  
**Mid-showcase**  
“Alright folks, great job. Now get your instruments stowed, we start quartets in fifteen!” Glynda called over the crowd. Nora scooted past, ducking into the changing rooms, already filled with chorus girls getting ready to go on.  
“Loved the solo Nora!” Dew praised, heading out the door with the chorus. Nora thanked her, ducking into a changing area, pulling on her pink formal dress. And Pyrrha has been right, she felt beautiful. She just hoped Ren thought the same.  
“Looking beautiful darling!” Pyrrha called, walking past in her floor length red dress, stunning as always. She hugged her, the two heading to the wings where the other quartets were waiting.  
“Nice dress Pyrrha.” Jaune said quietly, redness dusting his cheeks almost matching Pyrrha’s dress.  
“You boys clean up nicely.” Pyrrha commented. Nora gave Ren a once over, the boys in nice suits. And she could feel her face heating up to match her own dress.  
“Wonderful solo, Nora.” Ren complemented. Nora’s face reddened even more.  
“Thank you.” She said, “Ready for the quartet?”  
“Well, I just want to go the distance at this point.” Ren jested. The group lightly chuckled at the joke, before hearing their cue to move on stage.  
**closing piece**  
Nora had been fixated on Ren their entire quartet. He had seemed so at ease, the bow moving so smoothly over his violin. He seemed so at home. And she loved it.  
“Ready to finish off the show?” Glynda asked, Nora’s hands messing with the strap on her ukulele.  
“Ready for this to be over with.” She admitted.  
Glynda nodded, saying, “you know, if you wanted to tell him how you feel, this may be an ok way.” Nora bristled, before remembering that Glynda had to approve her song before she could perform it. “Though, I wonder why ‘boop’ would be the word you chose.”  
“Well, It was either that or ‘olive’.” Nora admitted, seeing her cue. “Wish me luck?”  
“All the best.” Glynda reminded, Nora headed on stage. She waited a moment before saying, “I think she’s going to beat you to the punch, young man.”  
“I haven’t the slightest idea what you are talking about.” Ren said quietly. Glynda shook her head. The young man joined her in the wings and Nora took her place at the mic.  
“So, are your feelings mutual?” She asked, Looking to him. Ren looked on stage, before nodding. “Well, I expect to hear great things from you both.” She patted his shoulder, before leaving the wings of the stage, letting a young man look out to see and hear what his crush felt needed to be said, in the best way she knew how.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading!  
> Please find me on tumblr (tumblr.com/captainofthecrackship)  
> This piece was a motivation love child to help me get back into writing. Done in one day in memory of Monty Oum, using au suggestions from some of my dear friends.


End file.
